Highway Star
|Nombre = Highway Star |Japonés = ハイウェイ・スター |Romaji = Haiwei Sutā |Nombre alternativo= Highway Go Go |Referencia = Highway StarHarvest - Vol.17 "Shūeisha JUMP REMIX Edición Diamond Is Unbreakable" pag. 106-107 The origin of STANDS! Part 4 |seiyuu= Kishō Taniyama |Usuario= Yuya Fungami |Aparición= Diamond Is Unbreakable |Estadisticas = Poder Destructivo: C Velocidad: B Alcance: A Durabilidad: A Precisión: E Potencial de Desarrollo: C |Primera aparición manga = Capítulo 384: Highway Star (1) |Anime = Episodio 102: Highway Star - Primera parte |Tipo de Stand = Stand de largo alcance Stand con habilidades múltiples Stand automático Stand con poderes adicionales }} es el Stand de Yuya Fungami, que aparece en Diamond Is Unbreakable. Apariencia Highway Star es un Stand humanoide casi desnudo con un cuerpo oscuro, a cuadros, y una pieza ornamental en su barbilla que recuerda a la que usan los faraones. Cuando persigue a un objetivo, toma la forma de varias huellas oscuras, ligeramente tridimensionales (o pies delgados). Personalidad Highway Star persigue implacablemente a su presa siguiendo su olor, siempre y cuando no se mueven más rápido de 60 y km/h. Al actuar como Stand automático, no piensa lógicamente ya que se centra en la caza de olores. Josuke logró evadirlo durante algún tiempo formando una barrera delante de sí mismo, hasta que el Stand decidió volver a montar sus piezas y saltar por encima de la pared. Highway Star también es capaz de hablar, como se muestra al investigar el taxi de Terunosuke y descubrir que el olor de Josuke y Koichi estaba en un papel dentro. Mientras estaba a punto de impulsiva-mente abrir la puerta del coche, Yuya tuvo que ordenar que se detuviera, ya que sabía que el papel era probablemente una trampa. En el anime, Highway Star habla con una versión tranquila y ligeramente siniestra de la propia voz de Yuya. Habilidades Highway Star puede actuar como un tipo automático o ser controlado directamente por su usuario. Velocidad Extrema: Por lo que se ve, el Stand tiene la habilidad de correr a velocidades extremas. Se mostró fácilmente llegar hasta (aunque sólo es capaz de alcanzar hasta) 60 km/h (aproximadamente 37 mp/h). La gama del stand parece ilimitada, puesto que el usuario estaba realmente en el hospital toda la hora que Highway Star se mostró persiguiendo a Josuke y a Rohan alrededor de la ciudad. Vampirización de Nutrientes: Su principal habilidad es aspirar los nutrientes de sus víctimas y transferirlos a su huésped, dando al huésped un mayor sentido (sobre todo un mayor sentido del olfato). Cuando chupa los nutrientes, el esqueleto de la víctima se puede ver, y se quedan gravemente agotados e incapaces de moverse. Yuya implica que si lo desea, Highway Star puede drenar fatalmente un objetivo hasta que sea una cáscara emaciada. Desmantelamiento del Cuerpo: Highway Star puede seccionarse en muchas partes ya que vuela a sus velocidades extremas, rompiéndose en segmentos horizontales planos y moviéndose, luego re-ensamblando pieza por pieza. Esto permite que Highway Star haga cosas como resbalar a través de pasajes estrechos o hacer ataques multi-ángulos de gran escala golpeando con todas sus piezas a la vez. Creación de Habitación: Highway Star parece tener una habilidad algo extraña de atraer víctimas espiritualmente conscientes creando una habitación en una pared para atraerlas. Esta habitación sólo fue notada por Rohan Kishibe y Josuke Higashikata, ambos siendo usuarios de Stand, Y atrajo originalmente a Rohan, presumible-mente usando su memoria y deseo de rastrear a Yoshikage Kira. Cualquier persona que entra en la sala es apuntada por Highway Star, que comienza a rastrear y perseguirlos con su sentido del olfato para absorber sus nutrientes. Los detalles de la ejecución de esta técnica son desconocidos. Yuya no tiene necesidad de esta habilidad si adquiere directamente el olor de un blanco o ya lo tiene. Curiosidades * Su habilidad de división del cuerpo fue inspirada por el juego de niños Daruma Otoshi.Artbook: JOJOVELLER Galería Manga = DiU 386 Highway Star Initial Appearance.png|Highway Star aspecto inicial del cuerpo completo. DiU 384 Room in the tunnel.png|Habitación creada en el túnel. DiU 385 Highway Star Footprints Chasing Rohan.png|Highway Star persiguiendo a Rohan Kishibe. DiU 385 Highway Star burrows feet into Rohan.png|Highway Star hunde sus pies en Rohan. DiU 386 Highway Star Absorbing Nutrients.png|Highway Star absorbiendo los nutrientes de Rohan. DiU 386 Highway Star Chokes Heaven's Door.png|Highway Star estrangula a Heaven's Door. DiU 386 Highway Star Tempts Rohan.png|Highway Star Tienta Rohan a atrapar a Josuke Higashikata. DiU 386 Highway Star Lunges at Josuke.png|Highway Star se lanza contra Josuke. DiU 386 Highway Star Pins Rohan Down.png|Highway Star presiona a Rohan después de su desobediencia. DiU 387 Josuke flees from HS.png|Persiguiendo a Josuke, alejándose en la motocicleta de Rohan. Terunosuke5.png|Persiguiendo a Enigma y su usuario HighwayStar.jpg|''JOJO A-GO!GO!'' |-| Anime = Rohan tries to escape HS.png|Highway Star persiguiendo a Rohan Kishibe. HS burrows into Rohan.png|Highway Star hundiendo sus pies en Rohan. HS sucks out Rohan's nutrients.png|Absorbiendo los nutrientes del cuerpo de Rohan. Highway Star manifests itself.png|Highway Star se manifiesta en su verdadera forma. HS chokes Heaven's Door.png|Highway Star estrangulando a Heaven's Door. HS prepares to kill Rohan.png|Highway Star se prepara para matar a Rohan y absorberlo. HS tempts Rohan to trap Josuke.png|Highway Star Tienta Rohan a atrapar a Josuke Higashikata. HS lunges for Josuke.png|Highway Star se lanza contra Josuke. HS pins Rohan down.png|Highway Star presiona a Rohan después de su desobediencia. Josuke flees HS.png|Persiguiendo a Josuke, alejándose en la motocicleta de Rohan. HS chasing Josuke.png|Persiguiendo a Josuke a través de la ciudad a una velocidad de casi 80 y nbsp; km/ph. HS reforms itself.png|Highway Star asume su verdadera forma para descubrir el paradero de Josuke. Yuya sucks the life from Josuke.png|Chupando los nutrientes de Josuke. Highway Star catching his car.png|Highway Star coge el coche de Terunosuke Highway Star (Feet) stats.png|1ra carta de estadísticas de Highway Star. Highway Star Stats.png|2ra carta de estadísticas de Highway Star. Highway Star KeyArt.png|Arte Llave de Highway Star |-| Bocetos = HS1.jpg |-| Merchandising = Highway_star.jpg|Figura Di Molto Bene. Referencias Navegación Categoría:Stand Categoría:Stands parte IV